More Than a Dream
by dobrevsaccola
Summary: Damon Salvatore is the hottest country singer. Elena Gilbert is just learning to follow her dreams. What will happen when the two meet? -HIATUS-
1. Summer Girl

**I can't believe I'm starting another story. But here it is. This keeps going in my head. **

* * *

Elena's heart was racing. _Is it always going to be like this?_ She asked herself as she looked in the mirror. "I don't know if I can do this." She bit her lip and looked over at her best friend.

"You say that every time. And every time you kill it." Katherine smiled trying to relax her friend. "You're going to be fine. Take a deep breath, 'Lena." She looked at Elena's worried expression on in the mirror.

"Thank you Kat. Really, you have no idea how much it means to me that you're here with me."

Elena had decided that she wanted to finally go after her dream and sing. So she packed her things and told her parents she was moving to Nashville.

Katherine Pierce was her best friend. They grew up together, they did everything together. Because of that, when Kat heard that Elena was moving to Nashville she packed up and left with her. She couldn't let her friend do this alone could she?

When Elena heard her name being called she pulled out of her thoughts and glanced at herself one more time. _Good enough_, she told herself and stepped onto the stage. She closed her eyes and waited as the music started. Elena's eyes opened and she began singing.

_I bet this road will take me out of here,  
take me far away from Amarillo.  
I bet this car will go real fast,  
the wheels might even drive me past  
the places that you said I'd never go._

She stared out towards the audience and let the music take over. All her nerves slipped away.

_An I'll grab the wheel and point it west  
Pack the good and leave the rest  
I'll drive until I find the missing piece  
You said I wouldn't get too far on a tank of gas  
And an empty heart  
But I have everything I'll ever need  
I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings._

She took a deep breath as the music slowed to a stop. Elena's eyes looked around the bar. This was the fullest she's ever seen this place. Instead of making her nervous, she felt excited. They were here for her. She may not have a record deal and have the fame. But she had fans that wanted to see her sing.

X

"We need somewhere small. I don't want to deal with hundreds of fans." Damon sighed and looked at his phone. "Have any ideas?" He looked up at his brother.

Stefan was in town for a few days and they needed somewhere that they could actually talk and not have thousands of Damon's fans come up to him. "It's pretty much impossible to find a place where people don't know you."

"Well think of something." He was getting impatient and scanned through a few messages.

"I know. There's a little bar that we can go to. They have local singers go and perform."

Damon though for a moment before nodding, "Sounds good Stef."

As they arrived Damon put on a hat and a pair of sunglasses. _Less chances for someone to notice m4_, he thought to himself before entering the bar.

They sat down at a table near the back. Towards the stage was crowded and when he saw the girl that was singing, he knew why.

She was wearing a short dress that hugged her upper body perfectly, but the bottom of it was loose. The red looked incredible against her olive skin and her legs looked very long. His mind began to wander and he thought about them wrapped around his waist. He pulled his mind away from the thoughts and let himself listen to what she was singing as the next song began to play.

_Tank tops and cut-off jeans  
Bikinis and belly rings  
We'll make that scene when the  
DJ plays 'Dancing Queen'  
Fellas lay your money down  
We'll letcha buy around  
Don't push your luck  
Don't get more than your hopes up_

Damon was in awe of her voice. Why was this girl playing here and not on stage in front of millions of people? He looked back up and kept listening.

_I'm just a summer girl  
I wear my flip flops  
And when I let my hair down  
That's when the party starts  
And who needs a boyfriend  
I've got my girlfriends  
And when we get together  
The summer never ends_

Damn this girl is talented. He had to meet her. He took a sip of the bourbon that was in front of him and inhaled deeply. "I want to meet her."

Stefan looked at him with a confused look and pointed to the girl on stage. "Her?" He looked even more surprised as Damon nodded. "Why? I mean, yeah she hot, but you want to meet her? You never want to meet anyone."

"It's not just about her being hot. She talented, really talented. I want to meet her Stefan. Make it happen."

"I'll talk to Alaric. We can get some information on her and have her come to the studio sometime."

"Not sometime," he glared at his brother sitting across the table. "Tonight, I want to meet her tonight."

"Okay…" he eventually gave in and walked over to the bar. Damon stayed in his seat and continued watching the woman on the stage. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

X

"Elena you were perfect! Your family would be so proud of you!" Kat grabbed her friend as she walked backstage after her set. "The crowd loved you."

"Thanks Kat," she smiled and took a sip of water. "You really think I was good?"

"Flawless." She smiled as a man approached them. "And you are?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Stefan. My brother saw you preform and wants to meet you."

Elena's eyes widened. _Someone wants to meet me?_ "Uh, sure… Yeah, he can come back. I'm just going to change real quick."

"Thank you so much. He'll be excited."

Once she was changed back into her jeans and tank-top Elena walked out of the dressing room and noticed a dark haired man standing next to Stefan. When she turned around she stopped in her tracks. This wasn't just anyone. This was Damon Salvatore.

He approached her slowly and held out his hand. "Damon Salvatore."

"I-I know who you are." She smiled shyly and held out her hand. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

Damon lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena."

She nearly melted at the way her name rolled off of his tongue. "May I ask why you're here, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Well, I wanted somewhere small. But once I saw you singing I couldn't leave. You're very talented Miss Gilbert."

Elena felt her cheeks turn red and looked down. "That means a lot. Thank you." She looked up and saw a smirk on Damon's face.

"Here," he reached in his pocket and handed her a card. "If you ever need anything, at all, give me a call. I'd really like to help you out with your music." He smiled at her once more before turning and walking away.

Elena's heart was hammering in her chest. She just met Damon Salvatore. No, he wanted to meet her. He wants to help her. This was more than she ever thought would happen here. Why did he want to help her? She had to call him. She already wanted to see him again.

X

"She's even more beautiful in person." Damon closed his eyes and thought about her brown eyes looking into his. "Everything about her is beautiful. Her eyes, her lips, and the way she blushed."

Stefan rolled his eyes and pulled into Damon's driveway. "You just met her. You know nothing about her." He tried to reason with his brother.

Damon ignored him and went up into his bedroom. He climbed into bed and thought about the brunette singer. He prayed to God that she would call him. He wanted to see her again and soon. He missed her already.

* * *

**A/N: The songs I used in this chapter are New Strings - Miranda Lambert and Summer Girl - Jessica Andrews. **

**Should I continue this story? Let me know what you think. **


	2. Kiss A Girl

**Here it is! The second chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Elena rubbed her eyes as the sun shone through the window. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She couldn't believe how well she slept, aside from the few dreams she had about a certain blue eyed man. Ignoring her thoughts, Elena climbed out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

As she walked down the stairs she could smell something cooking in the kitchen. "Kat?" She went into the kitchen slowly. She knew her friend wasn't a great cook, but hey, maybe she learned. Elena jumped when she saw a man standing in front of the stove. "Uh… hello?"

The man turned around quickly and smiled. "You must be Elena."

Elena nodded faintly, "and you are?" When she noticed his reaction she quickly added, "I don't mean to sound rude. It's just… I didn't except someone to be standing in my kitchen making food when I woke up."

She let out a sigh of relief when he relaxed. "It's fine, really. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Elijah."

"Are you friend of Katherine's?"

Elijah smiled and turned back to the food cooking. "Not in the way you think. Katherine used to date my brother, Klaus. I was retuning a few things to her and she mentioned being hungry. So I made her something to eat. I made extra for you." He smiled back at her and put the food on two plates.

"I see you two met." Kat smiled and sat on one of the stools next to Elena. "I told Elijah he didn't have to make anything, but he insisted."

Elijah rolled his eyes and set the plates down. Elena watched them bicker back and forth as she ate her food. Kat noticed the look on her face a smiled. "There's nothing between Eli and myself." Elijah nodded and added quickly, "I'm dating someone. Kat and I are just friends."

Elena nodded and pushed her plate away. "Thank you Elijah. The food was really good."

"Anytime," he smiled and leaned against the counter.

"So Elena, what are you going to do about Damon? There was obviously a connection between you two or else he wouldn't have given you his card."

Elena shook her and looked down. "I'm not going to do anything. He's Damon Salvatore and I'm… well… nothing."

She closed her eyes as she felt Kat's hand on her back. "It never hurts to call. Who knows, maybe he really does want to get to know you."

Elena laughed quietly, "Yeah, right. Damon Salvatore wants to get to know a nobody. I just have a crush. How can you not. But it doesn't matter, he and I would never work."

Before Katherine could answer Elena stood up and walked back up the stairs. She shook her head and looked at Elijah. "I don't know what to do. Stefan said that Damon really liked her. I just don't know how to convince her of that."

"Sometimes you can't make everything work the way you want Kat." Elijah glanced down at his watch. "As much as I'd like to help you, Rose is going to be home soon. I'll call you later."

Katherine nodded and watched Elijah walk out the door. She leaned her head down on the counter and sighed loudly.

* * *

"You've been sitting in the same spot all morning. Are you okay?" Stefan laughed and sat down next to his brother.

"I wrote a song." Damon stared at the paper in front of him, "I wrote a song, and it's completely different than anything I have ever written. I have no idea how the fans will react, but I want to play it at the show tonight."

"Whatever you want to do Damon… It always works out for you."

Damon had a cocky smile on his face and picked up the lyrics he'd written. "Oh and I want Elena there. Figure out how to get her at the show tonight." Damon turned on his heel and was out the door.

Stefan shook his head and smiled. He hadn't seen Damon like this in a long time. Not since his ex. He pulled out his phone and dialed the one person he knew could get Elena here.

"Hello?" He smiled when he heard her voice on the other line.

"Katherine? It's Stefan Salvatore."

"Stefan," he could hear her smile over the phone. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm actually calling for Damon. He really wants Elena at his show tonight. Is there any way that you could possibly get her to come? The security will let you in. So you don't have to worry about getting a ticket." He continued when she didn't respond. "I know it's a lot to ask and it probably sounds crazy, but he really does want her here."

Kat inhaled and closed her eyes. She had to figure out how to convince Elena to go to the show tonight. She listened as Stefan practically begged her to get Elena there. "Listen, I'll talk to 'Lena, but I don't know if she'll go. She was going on about how she and Damon would never work because of him being who he is." Katherine bit her tongue. Why was she telling him this?

She heard Stefan chuckle on the other line and she snapped out of her thoughts. "Trust me, I wouldn't be asking if Damon didn't want it. But to be honest, I think Damon really feels something for her. Just try to get her to come. Please?"

"Alright, I'll talk to her. But I'm not making any promises. I'll talk to you later Stefan."

"Thank you so much. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye Katherine."

"Bye Stefan."

Stefan sighed and put his phone into his pocket. If Elena didn't show up, he didn't want to deal with his brother. She needed to come.

* * *

Katherine was almost jumping up and down when Elena finally agreed to go to Damon's show. _Why is she so excited about this? _Elena sighed trying to figure out what was going on. She stood up and went over to her closet when she noticed the time. They had to be at the venue for the show in less than an hour and she had no idea what to wear.

"You look great." Kat smiled as they walked towards the building. Elena looked down at her outfit. She had put on a silver dress that fell just above her knees. She threw on a pair of black boots and put her hair in a low ponytail. She didn't think she looked that good but she smiled and thanked her friend.

The security guard stopped them as they walked up. "Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce, Mr. Salvatore is expecting us."

The man nodded and let them inside. "This is crazy!" Elena nearly yelled as she looked back at all the people behind her. She and Katherine were sitting the front row; Stefan had two seats reserved for them.

"This will all be for you one day." Katherine smiled and looked over at her friend. She smiled brightly as she noticed Stefan walking over to them. "Hi Stefan," she said nervously up at him.

Stefan smiled, "hey Kat, I'm glad you're here. Both of you," he looked over at Elena. "Damon will be glad you're here, too." Both Stefan and Katherine noticed the slight blush on Elena's cheeks. "I'll see you two after the show." He turned and hurried back behind the stage.

Elena bit her lip as she looked up at Damon on the stage. He looked amazing up there, and the way the lights hit his eyes left Elena speechless. She couldn't look away.

Damon took off the guitar stepped up to the mic. "Thank you all for coming out tonight. It means a lot that you all are still supporting me." He smiled and continued, "I wrote a new song. It's a little different then what I normally write. I hope you guys like it."

He felt nervous for the first time in a long time as he began singing.

_To kiss and tell, it's just not my style.  
But the night is young, and it's been awhile and she broke my heart, broke it right in two,  
and it took some time but I'm feelin' like I'm finally ready to find, find somebody new. _

Elena watched in awe as she moved across the stage and the crowd when wild. This looked so easy for him, so natural. As he moved closer to where she and Kat were sitting his eyes locked with hers and the rest of the room fell away. Elena listened to the lyrics closely as if he was singing them to her. She almost felt as if he was.

_'Cause maybe tonight it could turn into the rest of our lives, oh yeah.  
Are you ready? Are you ready… to cross that line, put your lips on mine?_

Elena heart raced and he smiled at her. _Was he singing this to her? He couldn't be. Why would he be? _Her thoughts all disappeared as he began singing again.

_Do you wanna try?  
Are you ready to say good-bye to all these blues?  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
Maybe make a little magic baby  
Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow  
But no one should be lonely, I shouldn't be lonely._

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
Maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world  
I wanna kiss a girl._

Damon finally pulled his eyes away from Elena's as the crowd whistled and cheered. "Thank you!" He smiled and started his next song.

Elena shook her head. _Did that really just happen? Did Damon write that song for her?_ She glanced over at Katherine who was singing and dancing to the music Damon was singing.

When the concert finally ended Katherine pulled Elena towards the stage where Stefan had went to. He smiled when he saw them both. "What'd you guys think?"

"It was incredible." Elena let out in almost a whisper. "I've never seen anything like that."

She jumped when she heard him laughing behind her. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Damon smiled and approached them. He couldn't stop himself from looking her up and down. She looked perfect. He had to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

"I have to say, I'm impressed Mr. Salvatore. I don't think I've heard so many girls scream like that before."

Damon had to hold back a groan as he thought about her screaming his name. "Please Elena, call me Damon."

Elena nodded, "okay Damon." She smiled as she watched him.

"So Elena," he began as he stepped closer to her. "Would you be interested in going to dinner with me?" He noticed the hesitation in her eyes and quickly added, "I have much to discuss with you, with your music and all."

Elena had to stop herself from frowning when he said it was about business. "Yeah…I guess that would be okay. When would you want to go?"

Damon noticed the disappointment but didn't say anything. It was gone as soon as it appeared. "How about Thursday?"

Elena looked over at Katherine, who nodded in approval. "Thursday it is."

After they left Elena sat on her bed and stared at her blank notebook. She needed to write a song. She needed something new to sing. She finally laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling until she fell asleep, thinking about the blue eyed singer, anxiously waiting for Thursday to come.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Reviews would be nice. :) **

**Song used: Kiss a Girl-Keith Urban**


End file.
